Dans les griffes de l'assassin
by yuhi yoroi
Summary: Le mariage de Ron avec Luna et celui de Harry et Hermione se tourna au drame lorsque Potter fut kidnappé par Lord Voldemort pour de mystérieuses raisons en échange de la vie de ses êtres chers. Que va t-il devenir?
1. une visite inattendue

C'était un matin d'automne, ils étaient tous réunis pour le mariage de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger et celui Ronald Weasley et Luna Lovegood qui avaient lieu dans le château de Poudlard.

Dans une tour du château, deux jeunes femmes se préparaient. La blonde était vêtue d'une robe blanche, bustier, courte qui était ornée de plusieurs perles, une ceinture parsemée de diamants qui brillaient mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés formant un chignon parfait, elle portait un collier dorée et des boucles d'oreille en forme de gros oignons. L'autre jeune femme, bien qu'ayant des cheveux très raides, les avait attachés en haut de son crâne en laissant des mèches tombés sur ses épaules, sa robe était longue, blanche qui montrait sa jolie poitrine où un tissu partait pour passer derrière sa nuque pour la retenir fermement. Elles étaient toutes aussi radieuses. De l'autre côté du château, les deux amis et futurs maris de ces jeunes femmes se chamaillaient.

_Quelle journée, à la fin de la journée, on sera tous les deux casés, _rigola le rouquin en lançant vers l'autre un chiffon

_Très drôle, tu ne pourras plus me lancer ce genre de choses malin ! _répondit le brun en mettant son costume noir.

_J'espère que tu seras plus heureux que moi, Harry, _s'exclama l'autre jeune homme.

Il s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, un homme dont le visage était martelé apparut, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un serpent ainsi que ses narines. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire et tenait une baguette magique dans une de ses mains tandis que l'autre caressait le pan de sa robe. Il referma la porte avec sa baguette et s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes qui reculaient, effrayés.

_Bonjour jeunes gens, il paraît qu'il y a un mariage aujourd'hui… oh pardon deux, je t'avais complètement oublié Weasley, _fit l'homme serpent qui pénétra son regard dans chacun des 2 amis

_Vol…c'est Vold…Harry il…, _s'écria Ron mais il ne put plus sortir un seul mot. Il tomba sur le lit mais leur agresseur ne lui prêta aucune attention.

_Que faites vous ici Voldemort, je croyais que vous étiez fini, vous êtes mort, n'est ce pas ? _demanda sa cible

_Et bien désolé de te décevoir Potter, mais il en faut plus pour me tuer, vois tu, tu peux me faire tout le mal que tu voudras je ne mourrai pas tant que toi tu es en vie, _répondit calmement son interlocuteur en se figeant à un mètre de Harry

_Que voulez vous, _lui demanda t-il en voyant que Ron était crispé de peur sur le lit.

_Harry, je crois qu'on devrait appeler de l'aide, Harry…s'il te plaît …_paniqua son ami alors que les yeux du jeune Potter ne quittèrent pas ceux du Lord.

_Tais toi Ron, tu ne nous aide pas du tout, _il commençait à s'énerver et sa cicatrice lui picotait le front.

_Bien fait Harry, toi aussi tu as ce caractère autoritaire, tu veux qu'on t'obéisse, tu me ressembles beaucoup Harry je l'avoue, _reprit le seigneur des ténèbres en scrutant chaque mouvement de son ennemi

_Je ne suis pas comme vous, et je ne le serai jamais, et encore une fois que nous voulez vous ? _continua t-il

_C'est très simple, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais su, Harry ! _ s'exaspéra Voldemort

_Non, je ne le sais pas _

_Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Tu as tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu et surtout tu m'as volé ma vie en me désarçonnant il y 3 années, te demande tu encore ce que je veux ? _Le lord agita sa baguette et avança d'un pas décisif vers Potter qui ne voulut pas reculer.

Ils étaient presque accolés. Harry pouvait sentir la respiration de Voldemort et ses yeux qui plongeaient toujours dans les siens.

_Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir ni de faire une synthèse, alors soyez bref s'il vous plaît, _marmonna le jeune homme _car ma femme m'attend_

_Oh bien sûr , le mariage ! _ fit semblant de se souvenir le Lord puis il brandit sa baguette et cria « avada kedavra » en direction de Ron qui tomba raide sur le sol.

_Ron , Ron, non ! Vous l'avez tué ! _ fit il en se précipitant sur son ami qui avaient les yeux vides, _non Ron, qu'est ce que vous voulez bon sang ?_

_Je te veux toi Harry, je veux que tu viennes avec moi, on va vivre ensemble Harry, je vais te faire sentir ce que c'est la vie d'un mage noir, _disait calmement le mage en regardant la fenêtre et serrant de plus en plus sa baguette

_Et si je ne veux pas, _interrogea le Gryffondor les yeux pleins de larmes et tellement désespérés

_C'est simple, j'envoie mes fidèles serviteurs pour tuer ta femme ainsi que tout le monde ici dans ce château et tu me connais, je ne bluffe jamais, _lâcha son ennemi en dirigeant sa baguette vers la fenêtre

_Un signe, seulement un signe et au revoir Granger, _poursuivit il pour s'assurer que Harry le comprenait.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il cherchait des moyens pouvant l'aider mais en vain il était au pied de Voldemort et complètement à sa merci. Puis il pensa à Luna, comment allait elle réagir et Hermione qui l'aimait tant en train d'attendre le moment de dire oui.

_Je ne viens qu'à une condition, _déclara t-il

_Oh, Potter veut jouer, vas y laquelle ? Sache que je peux tout accepter car je tiens vraiment à ce que tu viennes avec moi Harry, _il baissa enfin sa baguette

_Je sais que vous avez un immense pouvoir, que vous pouvez faire des choses dont les gens n'en seront jamais capables, _fit il en regardant le visage pétrifié de son ami puis se tourna vers Voldemort, _alors ramenez le à la vie et ne touchez à personne, je vous promet de vous suivre._

_Bien sûr, je peux faire ça pour toi mon petit Harry, _il caressa les cheveux du fils de Lily, _alors on peut y aller, _dit le Lord avec un sourire en lançant une lumière blanche à travers la fenêtre

_Mais,…_protesta Harry

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un homme de paroles, c'était pour dire à mes serviteurs de se retirer, allez viens Harry, _rassura Jedusor en se dirigeant vers la porte

_Et Ron ?_

_Oh non ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il sera vivant après qu'on ait quitter le château, je ne veux pas qu'il nous voit partir, viens Harry dépêche toi, _en tendant son bras vers lui

Harry ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte, il fit basculer le bras de son kidnappeur et le suivit. Voldemort ferma la porte et arpenta le couloir suivi de Potter qui courrait pour le rattraper.

Arrivé en bas de la tour, il vit plusieurs mangemorts qui étaient très étonnés en le voyant, d'autres lui jetèrent un regard perçant.

_Vous êtes tous là ? _s'adressa le maître à ses serviteurs

_Oui maître, _répondit Lucius Malefoy en dévisageant Harry. Ensuite, le maître agita sa baguette vers le plafond et jeta des coups d'œil derrière lui, signe de s'apprêter à partir mais Harry lui fit baisser le bras.

_Vous avez oubliez Ron ! _affirma t-il en regardant le seigneur dans les yeux

_Comment oses tu l'interrompre ? _interrompit une femme aux cheveux ébouriffés, c'était Bellatrix Lestranges

_Il prend déjà ses grands airs, _continua un autre serviteur, très costaud

_Taisez vous, _s'adressa le maître qui fit taire ses mangemorts en un rien de temps, puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur, _ne t'en fais pas tu pourras vérifier par toi-même._


	2. au QG des ténèbres

**Chapitre 2 : Au QG des ténèbres**

Harry voulut lui demander par quel moyen il pourrait le savoir mais préféra se taire. Voldemort brandit à nouveau sa baguette, ils furent emportés par un tourbillon, le noir vacillait dans les yeux de Harry qui les ferma puis ils atterrirent dans une prairie_. _Il y avait une maison, des étables,… Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une ferme. Le QG de Voldemort.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la maison, le soleil était si ardent. Harry regarda Voldemort se protéger le visage, le soleil lui brûlait la peau. Il gémissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison. La ferme était grande, il y avait des volailles, des chevaux, des bovins et des plantations. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils atteignirent enfin le seuil de la porte, Harry attendait qu'on lui fasse entrer après les mangemorts mais étrangement, l'un deux le fit entrer en s'inclinant légèrement et en lui tenant la porte tandis que les autres marmonnaient des injures derrière lui.

_Et puis quoi encore, tu vas lui baiser la main Rookwood, _fit Bellatrix qui s'était énervée à cause de l'attention qu'on portait à Harry.

L'homme ne question ne répondit pas et Harry lui remercia et entra dans la maison. C'était noir et ça sentait la moisissure, Harry se bouche le nez avec la manche de son costume et continua à scruter l'intérieur de la pièce. Il vit des sièges, vieux et poussiéreux, des verres et des assiettes avec des restes de nourriture dans la pièce voisine soumise au noir, les murs étaient sales et ça manquait vraiment d'air qu'Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre mais Malefoy l'en empêcha en lui tenant le bras.

_Attention Potter, tu n'es pas chez toi, _fit il en le regardant avec ténacité

_Ne te crois pas tout permis, bébé Potter, _continua Bellatrix qui était derrière Malefoy en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux

_Je voulais juste respirer de l'air frais car,au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, il manque trop d'oxygène,_ répliqua Harry d'un air déterminé

Les deux mangemorts lui fusillèrent du regard, mais un homme sortit d'une autre pièce et intervint.

_Laissez le tranquille, il est l'invité du maître, _affirma t-il calmement en se plaçant derrière Harry qui allait s'étouffer et manqua même de tomber.

_Nous allons vous montrez votre chambre Potter, _ fit il en tapotant l'épaule du nouveau protégé, _ je sais qu'il pue ici mais le seigneur ne supporte pas l'air frais ni le soleil, _fit il en regardant le jeune homme avec un regard très rassurant. _Venez, je vais vous montrez votre chambre._

Puis, il fit tourner Harry par ses épaules vers l'escalier. Harry sentait son odeur, il avait une musculature impressionnante, et son visage était sombre et un peu crasseux, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un lustre. Ils montèrent la première marche de l'escalier quand il aboya derrière lui.

_Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ? _fit il en s'adressant aux autres

Un immense couloir ténébreux attendait l'hôte de Voldemort, l'homme ayant toujours les mains sur ses épaules le fit avancer mais lui, il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il y avait plusieurs portes derrières lesquelles se faisaient entendre des craquements ou encore de gémissements, il était dans une véritable prison pensait il. Enfin , ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, la dernière du couloir. L'homme ouvrit et le fit entrer. Il alluma la lumière pour faire place à une chambre où le lit était dans un état piteux, les meubles ne cessaient de grincer mais le design lui convenait un peu. Il y avait une affiche de match de Quidditch, des cartes chocogrenouilles accrochées au mur, une fenêtre montrant la vaste prairie, des piles de documents et à peu près n'importe quoi.

Harry avança dans la chambre, son sauveur était resté sur le pas de la porte. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir si elle pouvait être ouverte et à sa grande surprise c'était le cas. Il jeta un regard sur l'homme de Voldemort qui sourit.

_Vous pouvez l'ouvrir mais c'est la seule fenêtre que vous pouvez manipuler, les autres resteront fermées, _déclara t-il

_C'est ma chambre c'est ça ? _demanda Harry

L'homme acquiesça. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Potter et il ne sut expliquer pourquoi semblait il si heureux alors qu'il était entre les mains des forces du mal. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme.

_Excusez moi monsieur, si c'est ma chambre alors je peux faire ce que je veux, n'est ce pas ? Et est ce que vous savez ce que je fais ici ?_

_Parfaitement, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voudriez tant que le maître le tolèrera, en ce qui concerne votre deuxième question, seul le Lord pourra vous répondre, posez lui la question durant le dîner ! _conseilla t-il

_Merci monsieur, au fait je ne sais pas comment vous vous appeler ni le nom des autres, _remarqua le Gryffondor

_En effet, je suis Rowle Thorfin, le propriétaire de cette ferme, je ne suis pas marié par contre j'ai une fille qui se nomme Maria que j'ai fait adopté il y a 20 ans par une famille sorcière un peu moins aisée que les Malefoy, _fit il en s'assoyant sur le lit comme s'il voulait vraiment avoir une longue discussion avec lui

_Pourquoi l'aviez vous fait adoptée ? _demanda Harry par curiosité

_Et bien , je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle me suive comme ça, _répondit le mangemort, _je n'ai pas voulu que ma fille devienne comme moi et Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté un bébé parmi nous et les Malefoy ont déjà eu des difficultés avec Drago qui devra suivre la voie de ses parents. A la mort de ma femme, il y a 20 ans de cela, je n'ai pas su quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas quitter mon maître ni élever ma fille en étant mangemort, alors j'ai décidé de la confier à une famille qui la rendra meilleure. Moi, j'ai renoncé à elle._

_Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'elle maintenant ? _fit Harry qui venait juste de se placer à la hauteur de Thorfin.

_Oui, elle était élève à Poudlard mais a été tuée par l'un d'entre nous, je plains ma faiblesse, je n'aurai jamais connu ma fille, _poursuivit le serviteur entre des sanglots.

_Je dois y aller Potter, ce soir à 9 heures pour le dîner, _fit il en se dirigeant vers la porte et laissa Harry seul.

Le jeune Potter ne savait pas pourquoi il était là dans les griffes de son pire ennemi et de ses serviteurs. Il repensait soudain à Poudlard, son mariage, Ron,… Il voulut avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Il chercha son portable (c'est une fiction contemporaine) dans sa poche, puis se demanda qui il allait appeler en premier. Sa bien aimée et lui faire peur, Ron qui lui poserait beaucoup de question, Luna qui lui dirait qu'il était entrain de larguer Hermione ou Mr Weasley. Ils sont les seuls qui savaient user et possédaient un téléphone. Après des minutes de réflexion, il se décida enfin de choisir Hermione, elle était la mieux placée pour l'aider, de plus il ignorait où il était. Il composa son numéro puis attendait la tonalité mais le réseau était presque inexistant. Il réessaya dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait parler avec elle rien que quelques secondes. Encore injoignable, il commençait à perdre patience mais ne se laissa pas abattu et recommença de plus belle.

**Pendant ce temps à Poudlard**

Hermione se rongeait les ongles en faisant les cent pas, seule dans le bureau de la directrice, toujours habillée de sa robe de mariée. Elle ignorait où se trouvait son conjoint, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté à son mariage mais où pouvait il donc bien être. Et Ron qui était toujours évanouit, que lui était il arrivé ? Serait ce lui qui lui avait jeté un sort ? Mais pourquoi aucune hypothèse ne traversait son esprit. Pourquoi ne l'appelait il pas

McGonagall apparut enfin. Elle alla directement derrière son bureau pour composer le numéro du ministère alors que la Gryffondor s'avança dangerreusement vers elle.

_Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? où est Harry ? _hurla t-elle

_Inutile de crier Hermione, _répliqua la dame au chignon qui attendait une réponse de son interlocuteur, elle parla enfin.

_Des nouvelles Kingsley ?_ disait elle dans le vide en regardant les yeux pleins d'inquiétude, _bien tenez moi au courant. _Elle raccrocha son téléphone.

_Qu'a t-il dit ? _se précipita la jeune femme pour obtenir des nouvelles

_Rien, ils ne savent rien mais ils continuent leurs recherches, _affirma le professeur

_Comment ? Mais où est-il passé ? Et Ron,est il réveillé ? _interrogea à nouveau l'élève en pinçant son pouce dans ses dents

_Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera avant demain, calmez vous Hermione, _s'exprima la directrice

_Me calmer ? Comment pourrai je me calmer alors que mon mari vient de disparaître et que tout le monde ne semble pas bouger le petit doigt pour le retrouver !_ s'indigna la jeune femme

_Ne dites pas de sottises, on fait tout pour le retrouver, peut être que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui et qu'il se cache quelque part ! _ continua la directrice

_Harry n'est pas ce genre de personnes ! Vous ne le connaissez pas, il ne m'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, _répondit elle avec une colère noire

_Ah, encore une chose, _fit la née-moldu en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, _je retrouverai mon mari avec sou sans votre aide. _Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Hermione descendit l'escalier en relevant sa traîne pour ne pas ralentir. Elle arpenta les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Son maquillage dégoulina avec les larmes et ses cheveux commençaient à se défaire. Son visage reflétait la tristesse. Arrivée à la porte de son appartement, elle la poussa puis la referma en restant collé à son dos. Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, incapable de savoir où était l'homme de sa vie, attristée par le manque de moyens des sorciers, abandonnée le jour de son mariage, elle ne savait plus comment décrire ses sentiments. Le soleil se coucha rapidement tandis qu'elle tombait peu à peu dans le sommeil. Le monde ne tournait plus à ses yeux.


	3. le maître et l'élève

**Chapitre5 : Deux Serpentards et le Gryffondor**

Harry finit par abandonner de son côté, il n'y avait pas assez de réseau. Il savait alors qu'il était très éloigné de Londres, peut être qu'il ne se trouvait plus en Angleterre. Il regarda les dernières lueurs du soleil et versa une larme amère dans les flots de tristesse qui l'envahirent.

Une heure plus tard, il se décida de descendre dans le hall, histoire d'embêter les mangemorts. Il sortit de sa chambre puis commença à avancer dans la pénombre du couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la lumière du hall éclairait une partie du couloir. Le souffle court, il continua sa marche. A chaque porte, il se dit que derrière elle se trouvait le seigneur des ténèbres. Des voix s'élevèrent alors de l'endroit où il se dirigeait.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi le maître ait besoin de lui, _fit la voix d'un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, il a ses raisons et nous a demandés de ne pas nous immiscer dans ses projets, _répondit une autre voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt, c'était Rowle

_Il n'est peut être plus aussi puissant qu'avant et il aurait besoin de tuer Potter cette fois ci au lieu de prendre son sang, _s'exprima la seule voix de femme : Bellatrix

_Non, Bella, je ne le pense pas, pourquoi l'aurait il emmener ici alors qu'il pouvait simplement le tuer ? De plus, il ne se serait pas exposé à un tel danger de venir à Poudlard alors que on le croyait décimé juste pour emmener Harry, _expliqua Rowle avec une voix toujours aussi calme

Harry le trouvait généreux et très respectueux, on n'aurait pas dit un serviteur des ténèbres. Il continuait de réfléchir quand soudain un corps apparut sous ses pieds et le fit basculer dans l'escalier. Il se roula dans sa chute et atterrit aux pieds de Lucius Malefoy qui le regardait comme son servant. Il se releva et essuya sa veste. Puis regarda ses alentours, voyant les yeux de tous les mangemorts vers lui, il baissa son regard.

_Alors, on écoute les conversations des autres maintenant Potter, _siffla Bellatrix en tournoyant derrière Lucius comme toujours

_Ou parce que Monsieur …Potter ne sait plus marcher correctement qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'arriver plus vite à sa destination, _marmonna Malefoy les yeux encore rivés sur lui

Harry ne dit rien, il attendait l'aide de Rowle mais celui-ci ne bougea pas pour l'aider mais se contenta de laisser faire ses camarades. Il décida de se défendre lui-même.

_Je ne vous écoutais pas, _fit semblant Harry les yeux fixés sur ses 2 persécuteurs, _il y avait quelque chose sous la marche qui m'avait fait trébuchée_

_Voyons voyons, quelle excuse ! _rétorqua le père de Drago, _il est clair que ta mère ne t'ai jamais apprise à bien marc…_

Il fut coupé par Harry qui s'était rué sur lui, lui donnant des coups de poings sur le visage, sa colère était trop attisée, il avait insulté sa mère, il le payera. Bellatrix essaya de défendre Malefoy en repoussant Harry mais n'y arriva pas, le visage du mangemort était couvert de sang provenant de son nez. Rowle se leva enfin pour les calmer avec des mots que Harry n'entendait pas.

_Vous n'allez plus jamais insulté ma mère Malefoy, plus jamais, _fit il en continuant de lui rouer des coups sur les joues

_Arrêtez Potter, _hurla le serviteur en tenant les bras du jeune Potter et lui déchira même les manches

_Ça c'est pour la famille Weasley, _une droite atterrit sur le visage du mangemort, _ça pour ma femme que vous avez maltraitez,_ un autre coup arriva, _ça c'est pour mes parents et Sirius, _une droite et une gauche arrivèrent sur lui

Le visage de Malefoy giclait de sang et des bleus apparurent. Bellatrix brandit sa baguette et formula le sortilège « doloris » qui fit recroquevillé Harry.

_Endoloris, _répéta la femme avec un sourire sadique pendant que Malefoy se relevait en essuyant sa figure.

Il se réjouissait de voir Harry criant de douleur par terre. Soudain un homme cria « dos endoloris » qui fit arrêter la douleur du jeune homme.

**Chapitre 6 : L'hôte de Voldemort**

Harry se releva, il croyait que Rowle avait jeté un sort pour arrêter le sortilège mais il n'avait pas entendu le « finite incantatem » mais plutôt un autre sortilège doloris. Il vit avec stupeur ses 2 agresseurs à terre, se tortillant de douleur, les yeux presque exorbités. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Voldemort tendant sa baguette en direction de ses 2 fidèles.

_Je vous interdit de le toucher, _cria- t il en serrant les dents pour que la douleur soit assez intense, _si je vous voit remettre la main sur lui, je vous tuerai_

Puis, il arrêta et sourit à Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'assassin de ses parents le défendre ainsi. Il le regarda sans rien dire.

_Rookwood, le dîner s'il te plaît, _hurla le mage, _viens Harry nous allons dîner, _poursuivit il calmement en traînant Harry vers la salle à manger

Les mangemorts les suivirent à leur tour. Voldemort plaça Harry sur une chaise au bout de la table et s'en alla pour s'installer dans l'angle opposé de Harry à l'autre bout.

Avec sa baguette, Rookwood fit apparaître des cuises de poulets, de la salade, de la purée, bref les plats que Harry adorait. Serait il possible que Voldemort aimait les mêmes plats que lui ? Le maître se servit en premier puis tous les mangemorts se tournèrent vers lui comme pour lui faire signe que c'était son tour. Il prit un peu de tout et jeta un petit regard à Bellatrix qui le fusillait. Puis, les mangemorts se servirent en même temps comme s'il n'attendait que Harry pour manger. C'était délicieux aux yeux de Harry.

A la fin du repas, Voldemort fit signe aux autres de se taire. Il croisa ses longs doigts et parla d'une voix calme et naturelle.

_Chers mangemorts, nous aurons dès aujourd'hui Harry Potter avec nous, il est ici en tant que mon invité donc témoignez lui le respect comme il se doit, mais je vais d'abord présenter les membres de ma famille présents Harry. A côté de moi sur ta gauche, c'est Rookwood Augustus, celui qui entretient le quartier général, puis il y a Ticknesse Pius, chargé des relations avec à peu près tout le monde…_

Bellatrix le coupa.

_Maître, je ne crois pas qu'il doit être au courant de tous nos plans, il pourrait ses servir de nous,…_

_Ssssiiiiillllleeennce, _hurla le maître en guise de réponse, _je ne tolèrerai plus que quelqu'un m'interrompt à moins qu'il ne veuille goûter au vrai doloris de Voldemort, celui que je vous ai montré n'est que le 10è de sa puissance, _fit il en s'adressant à la femme mangemort

Bellatrix se recroquevilla sur elle-même et lançait des regards fuyants en direction de ses collègues.

_Bon, où en étais je,_reprit Jedusor , _ah oui puis il y a Travers, s'occupant de nous trouver des repères. De l'autre côté il y a Lucius et Bellatrix, tu les connais déjà, Rowle à qui tu vas avoir l'occasion de parler car il est le propriétaire de cette magnifique ferme, et Yaxley travaillant au ministère pour notre compte. Voilà mes fidèles mangemorts, ma famille et la tienne Harry._

Harry ne dit rien. Il allait donc faire partie de la « famille » de son ennemi. Et les autres alors qui s'étaient battus pour le sauver ? Hermione sa femme qui s'inquiétait sûrement pour lui, qu'allait elle devenir si Harry suivait Voldemort ?

Ses questions trottèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il remontait se coucher laissant les serviteurs avec leur maître. Il poussa la porte et la referma soigneusement. Il se faufila dans le lit qui craquait. Que faisait sa compagne en ce moment ? Que se passerait il demain ou dans les jours quoi suivraient. Il voulait tellement partir mais il pourrait signer l'arrêt de mort de tout ce qu'il aimait. Mais comment réagiraient ils en apprenant que le sauveur de ce monde s'était allié à son ennemi et allaient de nouveau frapper, juste en voulant les protéger à leur insu ? Ce fut la dernière question qu'il s'était posé avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

**Chapitre 7 : La sortie avec l'ennemi**

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la chambre et la fit sortit de l'obscurité. Hermione était encore couchée sur le sol, le visage sombre où avaient coulés une quantité importante de larmes. Lorsque le soleil caressa sa douce peau, elle releva doucement la tête en s'appuyant sur se mains et regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'était assoupie et la voilà encore en robe de mariée mais dont le mariage n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle arracha le tissu qui retenait sa robe d'un geste brutal suivi d'un gémissement puis le lança loin d'elle. Elle passa devant le miroir, son reflet la dégoûta, elle détourna ses yeux. Elle se sentait si incapable, elle savait que Harry était en danger, au fond d'elle, elle l'entendait l'appeler.

Elle ôta sa robe et prit une douche. L'eau coulait parmi ses larmes, son corps si fébrile frissonnait au contact de l'eau. Elle regarda dans le vide, elle devait tout faire pour le retrouver, ce n'était pour rien q'elle fut la meilleure élève de l'école durant ses études.

Elle était vêtue d'un jean délavé, d'un pull grenat dans lequel se cachait un haut blanc. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et remplit son sac de diverses choses telles que sa baguette, des livres, un foulard appartenant à Harry, des talismans, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, un déluminateur… Elle contempla sa bague de fiançailles et dit « je te retrouverai Harry où que tu sois ».

De son côté, Harry sursauta dans son lit. Un cauchemar sans doute. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. La personne entra sans même attendre sa réponse.

_Bonjour Harry, je suis désolé d'entrer comme ça mais je t'ai entendu crier, je croyais que tu étais en danger,_ s'excusa Rowle en balayant la pièce du regard pour vérifier son hypothèse

_Très dôle, _répondit calmement Harry, _ c'est ici que je suis en danger_

_Non, Harry pas du tout, tant que tu auras le maître avec toi, tu seras à l'abri de tout danger, _reprit l'homme de la ferme

_Ah oui, _commenta le jeune sorcier, _et où est il le maître maintenant, je vous rappelle qu'il m'a kidnappé et de plus je ne sais même pas où il se trouve dans cette maison_

_Il est ici, mais je ne peux pas te dire dans quelle chambre et si tu veux lui parler, parle avec toi-même, je veux dire que vos pensées sont reliées, _expliqua le mangemort

Harry fut saisi de peur, ils partageaient leurs pensées, donc à chaque fois que Harry penserait à s'échapper, Voldemort le saurait. Possible, il était un legilimens. Mais c'était réciproque, si Voldemort pensait à attaquer Harry pourrait l'anticiper à son tour. Une mauvaise et bonne chose pensa le jeune homme.

_Prépare toi jeune homme, vous allez sortir aujourd'hui, _fit Rowle

_Où ça ? _demanda Harry

_Il va te montrer des choses, _répondit le serviteur en fermant la porte

Sortir ? ce serait une occasion de s'échapper pour Harry mais il savait que Voldemort pourrait aller directement à Poudlard pour accomplir un grand massacre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rester avec eux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va lui montrer ?

Il descendit dans la cuisine, elle était vide, aucune âme vivante à l'horizon. Il se servit un bol de lait, qui était frais, des tranches de pain à la confiture et avala tout ce qu'il put trouver. Enfin rassasié, il s'assit sur le canapé du salon pour attendre le maître. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître en compagnie de Rowle qui se dandinait derrière lui. Voldemort était habillé de sa robe quotidienne, son visage parut plus sombre et souriant. Harry le regardait attentivement tandis que son ennemi lui adressait un sourire.

_Bien dormi, Harry ? _fit il en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de jeune homme les bras sur les hanches et le sourire toujours au visage

_Oui, et vous ? _répondit Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

_Comme un bébé ! _ricana le Lord en se tournant vers son serviteur.

_Où allons nous ? _demanda soudain l'hôte de Jedusor

_Quelque part Harry, quelque part, ne t'inquiète pas et contente toi de me suivre, _dit son ennemi d'un ton rassurant

Il fit signe au jeune Potter de le suivre puis sortit de la maison. Le soleil émit ses plus beaux rayons. Harry se sentit libre et en vie. Ça lui rappelait son escapade avec Hermione sur la plage de Tahiti.

_Harry, tu m'entends ? _grogna soudain Tom en le secouant

_Euh…désolé ! _s'excusa le jeune homme

_Et bien j'étais en train de te dire qu'on allait transplaner dans un endroit pour ton entraînement, _expliqua t-il d'une manière douce mais ça se voyait qu'il détestait de se faire répéter.

_D'accord…euh je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de…_mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il était main dans la main avec l'assassin de ses parents dans un tourbillon pour enfin atterrir calmementdans une savane moins ensoleillée. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon.

**Chapitre 8 : Le maître et l'élève**

_Pourquoi es tu si étonné Harry ? Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore ne t'as jamais emmené avec lui ? Non, vous êtes allés ensemble pour chercher mon médaillon ! Voyons Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ? _ s'inquiéta Voldemort dès qu'il s'était arrêté de rigoler

_Vous, je ne sais pas ce que vous me vouliez, vous m'avez emmené ici pour faire quoi ? et puis pourquoi je suis avec vous ? _s'énerva Harry en se rapprochant de son kidnappeur

_Tu es avec moi car c'est ainsi, et on est ici pour t'apprendre à te défendre Harry, _Voldemort expliqua avec fermeté ses yeux pleins de rage

_Me défendre ? Contre quoi ? il n'y a que vous qui puisse me faire du mal,_ répliqua Potter

_Assez Harry, _hurla Jedusor en sortant 2 baguettes magiques. _Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre à éviter des sortilèges_

_Je sais déjà les éviter, _bafouilla le gryffondor

_Oui c'est ça, avec le sortilège Protego ou encore le finite incantatem ! Non, ne me fais pas rire Harry, tu ne pourras pas éviter des sorts qui pourraient te coûter la vie en te défendant avec des moyens de niveau 1 ! Mais bon, on va voir comment tu te débrouilles, _dit Voldemort en tendant une baguette à Harry

_Ce…c'est pas ma baguette,_ répondit Harry en regardant la baguette qu'il lui avait tendu

_Bien sûr, tu as oublié la tienne, j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un la récupérer, mais celle-ci est la mienne qui n'est nulle autre que la sœur de ta baguette Harry, elle te répondras sûrement, _rassura t-il

Voldemort recula pour laisser un espace entre lui et son protégé. Harry comprit qu'ils allaient faire un duel et se préparait à donner le dos à son adversaire. Après quelques instants au cours desquelles seul le souffle du vent se fit entendre, Harry entendit le sifflement qu'émettait la robe de Voldemort qui s'était retourné.

_Legilimens, _cria le mage noir en brandissant sa baguette vers Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Le visage de Hermione lui souriant lors de sa demande en mariage, Ron qui avait annoncé ses noces avec Luna défilaient dans sa tête comme les pellicules des films. Puis, soudain, la mort de Fred Weasley, les yeux de Dmbeldore lui disant adieu, le regard de Rogue ainsi que la mort de Sirius se faufilaient à une grande vitesse. Il voulait plus les regarder, son corps ne lui répondait pas, il était incapable de bouger.

_Alors comme ça, tu as vu Severus mourir ! Et ta femme était si radieuse Harry, _fit Jedusor en arrêtant sa legilimencie.

Harry était essoufflé, plié en quatre sur le sol, la baguette avait quitté sa main. Il avait des sueurs sur le front.

_Debout Harry, annule ce sort ou protège toi, _conseilla Voldemort, _car le sort que je vais te jeter est plus efficace et te fera sûrement très mal, prépare toi. _Puis, il leva sa baguette.

Harry était trop choqué par la force du sortilège de Voldemort, c'était ça l'effet d'être sous son emprise pensait il, mais il ne devrait pas se laisser déconcentré, il leva sa baguette en attendant le maître frapper.

_Legilimens, _siffla de nouveau le seigneur des ténèbres avec une expression proche de la rage, ses dents étaient serrés, le sort était puissant que d'habitude

_Protégo, _fit Harry qui parvint à l'éviter mais il voyait de nouveau Rogue, sa mère qui le tenait près de sa poitrine avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, Lupin qui tenait la main de Tonks avant de mourir.

_Finite incantatum, _cria t-il dans ses pensées, pour essayer d'annuler le sort mais les images continuèrent de défiler, ses souvenirs étaient en train d'en venir à bout de lui, il n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était trop intense, ses yeux se refermèrent peu à peu. Il allait mourir.

_Harry, Harry répond moi ! Tu vas bien, est ce que tu m'entends ? enervatum ! _cria une voix lointaine


	4. la confession du mage noir

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Voldemort était debout mais une main était en train de caresser ses joues, il voyait un homme, il criait. Que s'était il passé ? Son corps était paralysé. Il réalisa enfin qu'il était revenu au QG. Rowle était accroupi sur lui tandis que Voldemort criait à Rookwood pour fournir de l'aide à Rowle.

Harry fut relevé, faible il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentit soulevé. On l'emmenait dans la maison ou non ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Harry avait toujours le regard vide tandis que Rowle le fit allongé dans le lit et lui remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton. Voldemort était aussi avec eux, le regard très inquiet.

_Maître, il s'en sortira pour cette fois, mais je crois qu'il ne pourra pas supporter une telle legilimencie, _fit Rowle en expliquant à son maître la gravité de la situation.

_Que…que m'est il arrivé ? _demanda Harry en se relevant lentement s'appuyant sur ses bras encore fébriles.

_Non, Harry, fais attention, _interrompit Thorfin qui remit l'hôte sur l'oreiller

_Harry, je serai ton maître à partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'enseignerai comment lutter contre les maléfices les plus dangereux du monde, tu n'es pas en sécurité Harry ! _ commenta Voldemort

qui s'était rapproché de lui.

_Comment dites vous ? Pourquoi je devrai accepter votre aide et contre quoi je dois me battre ? Pouvez vous m'expliquer tout ça s'il vous plaît ? _hurla Le jeune Potter

_Maître, il est temps de lui dire la vérité,_ suggéra Rowle en jetant un regard désespéré vers son seigneur

_D'accord, je crois que c'est le moment ! _acquiesça le Lord en s'avançant vers la fenêtre de la chambre et prenant une grande inspiration.

_Harry, je crois que tu dois savoir la vérité, _commença Jedusor le visage concerté par l'angoisse, _tu sais que je suis nommé le mage noir le plus terrifiant du siècle Harry, mais je ne suis pas le premier._

Le visage de Harry était déformé par la surprise. Cela voulait il dire qu'il en existait d'autres plus fort que Voldemort ?

_J'incarne la peur des Anglais, je veux dire par là que je suis le mage noir de l'Angleterre, mais je ne suis pas unique dans le monde. Il en existe des centaines aussi puissants que moi. Durant mes études à Poudlard, j'ai entendu parler d'une confrérie de magie noire dont le siège était situé à Berlin en Allemagne. Je voulais en savoir plus mais avant cela, je devais d'abord accomplir des choses, _fit Voldemort tête baissée, _mes horcruxes, réunir mes fidèles et faire trembler tout ce pays. Après des années de préparation, j'étais en fin prêt pour partir. Je me suis donc mis en route pour Berlin après avoir fêter mes 45 ans, c'est-à-dire en 1972. J'ai emmené Thorfin avec moi et laissé les autres faire croire que j'étais toujours ici. Arrivé sur les lieux,nous nous sommes mis à leur recherche et il nous a fallu que quelques jours pour les retrouver._

_Mais comment avez-vous fait ? On ne peut tout de même pas trouver des mages noirs dans la rue ? _demanda Harry en s'intéressant de plus en plus à l'histoire de Voldemort

_Ce n'était pas simple mais on avait choisi de questionner des gens particuliers, des sorciers aux pouvoirs impressionnants, _expliqua Thorfin qu'Harry avait oublié

_Ces sorciers étaient les exécutants de la confrérie, mais nous ne le savions pas, ils nous surveillaient et croyaient qu'on faisait partie du Magenmagot d'Allemagne, _poursuivit Tom Jedusor, _nous avons même eu un combat. Plus tard ils ont su que j'étais le mage noir d'Angleterre et s'étaient décidé à m'emmener voir leur chef. C'est là que je fis la rencontre de ce grand sorcier, le plus puissant mage que le temps n'ait jamais connu, plus puissant que moi je l'avoue mais je ne voulais pas m'abaisser. Il m'a parlé de leurs règles et a décidé de m'accepter parmi les leurs. Je devais attendre 6 mois avant de les rencontrer lors du congrès. Le chef m'a alors proposé un duel pour faire mes preuves, j'étais avide de pouvoir et je voulais savoir si j'étais à la hauteur de moi-même._

Il se tut. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Harry ne voulait pas arrêter là, il courut derrière lui.

_Attendez, _s'écria t-il en tirant la robe de son ennemi, _que s'est il passé ensuite ?_

_Tu le sauras bientôt Harry, je t'en ai suffisamment dit pour aujourd'hui, reposes toi tu en as besoin car on repartira à l'entraînement demain, _disait l'héritier de Serpentard avec un ton plus calme puis il claqua la porte.

Harry fut stupéfait. Il se tourna vers le mangemort qui ne fit que hocher la tête pour lui signaler qu'il ne dira rien sans les ordres de son seigneur. Il s'épongea le front et sortit à son tour en s'assurant de la sécurité de Harry avant de fermer la porte.

Harry se laissa une fois de plus tombé dans son lit. Qui était ce mage de la confrérie ? Le plus inquiétant c'était le fait que Voldemort, l'assassin des personnes qu'il avait tant aimé devenait son sauveur. Des questions tournèrent dans sa tête. Si seulement Hermione était avec lui, elle l'aurait sûrement aidé.

Le couloir était silencieux, des élèves passaient sans s'attarder vers leurs salles de cours, la voie était libre. D'un pas silencieux, elle avançait dans le couloir, la respiration forte allait lui couper son haleine. Elle poussa la porte devant elle puis jeta un regard son intérieur. Personne en vue. Elle entra et referma soigneusement la porte. Elle avança vers des lits en scrutant la présence d'un éventuel ennemi. Elle écartait les rideaux au dessous des lits, mais elle ne trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir vérifier plusieurs lits, elle vit enfin de longs cheveux roux appartenant à un garçon assez grand. Elle tira les rideaux d'un coup sec qui fit sursauter le jeune homme

_Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _demanda le rouquin

_Dis moi ce qui s'est passé Ron ! _ fit le jeune femme en regardant son ami encore pris de panique

_C'est lui, il est revenu Hermione, il a enlevé Harry après m'avoir jeté un avada kedavra, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens,_ répondit Ron en se forçant de penser à ce qu'il avait vécu

_Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ? _rétorqua Granger

_Quoi ? _s'étonna Ron, _tu aurai voulu que je meurs à la place de Harry ! Oui bien sûr tu l'aimes mais moi non…_

_Arrête de te lamenter andouille, je ne voulais pas dire ça voyons ! _ fit Hermione en le secouant un peu

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron, l'air ailleurs. Ron la dévisageait pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

_Où comptes tu aller avec ça ? _l'interrogea t-il en indiquant le sac qu'elle avait laissé par terre

_Je vais le chercher, _répondit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

_Hermione, voyons, tu ne peux pas affronter Voldemort toute seule ! et tu sais qu'il a des mangemorts avec lui, _déclara le rouquin en tirant le pull de son amie

_Et alors, je ne laisserai pas mon mari se battre seul contre eux et je connais des sorts puissants, je pourrai l'aider_

_Mais c'est Lord Voldemort, même Dumbledore le reconnaît, tu te feras tuée en vain, _fit Ron pour essayer de la convaincre

_Merci pour le soutien Ron ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais je veux tout essayer et je suis prête à perdre la vie ! _ disait la femme de Harry

_Je veux aller avec toi, j'insiste Mione, _déclara Ron en s'éloignant de plus en plus de son oreiller !

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle regarda en direction de la porte pensant que Ron n'aurait même pas besoin de l'aider car Harry allait apparaître le sourire aux lèvres, sain et sauf. Mais, elle savait que cela n'allait jamais arriver. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son ami et lui sourit.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _demanda le jeune homme dont le visage était ébahi par la surprise

_Je suis heureuse Ron, _répondit elle calmement

_Quoi ? Mais…mais_

_Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai un ami sur qui compter malgré ma réputation de « miss je sais tout », _affirma la jolie brune, _mais Luna a besoin de toi, et c' est mon devoir d'aller à la recherche de mon mari, _continua t-elle entre deux soupirs

Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi elle disait une telle chose. Mais quand il vit son visage ruisselé de larmes, il comprit enfin

_Mione, _fit il d'une voix douce en essuyant les « eaux de joie » de la Gryffondor, _il te manque n'est ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi et qu'il est en pleine forme !_

La brune ne fit que sourire même si ses yeux ne faisaient que verser des larmes. Ron se releva enfin et la prit dans ses bras et ne tarda pas à passer ses mains dans la douce chevelure de la jeune femme.

_On le retrouvera, ne t'en fait pas, _rassura t-il tout en sachant que ce n'étaient que des mots.

Harry regarda de nouveau son portable, toujours pas de réseau et la batterie commençait à lâcher. Il avait tellement besoin de la chaleur de sa Mione, de ses lèvres doux collées aux siens, de caresser sa peau soyeuse. Il ne faisait que penser à elle, à l'heure qu'il est, ils auraient dû être mariés. Ce lit dépourvu de chaleur le dégoûtait, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'une des portes de la maison, l'ouvrit mais rien ! Puis, essaya une autre mais encore vide, il se dit qu'il arriverait à le trouver même s'il devait passer des heures à ouvrir des portes.

Après avoir débusquer dans les 12 chambres du QG, il ouvrit la dernière du deuxième étage. Il le trouva, assis dans son fauteuil, le regard orienté vers la fenêtre. La chambre était aussi froide que celle de Harry et le lit était mille fois moins douillé que le sien. Il y avait une cheminée qui était dépourvue de bûches brûlantes. Horrible comme piaule pensait Harry.

_Alors comme ça tu me cherchais Harry, _fit d'une voix glaciale le maître en tournant son fauteuil vers son hôte

_Oui, mais je doute que vous l'ignoriez, _répliqua le jeune homme en claquant la porte et en se dirigeant vers le Lord

_Que me veux tu ? _demanda t-il en croisant ses longs doigts les yeux rivés sur le jeune Potter

_Je…enfin…_hésita le fils de Cornedrue , _je veux que vous me racontiez tout !_

_Je le savais, bien sûr que je vais tout te raconter mais tu dois me promettre de t'allier à moi ! Sache que je déteste dépendre de quelqu'un et je n'ai pas d'amis comme tu le sais déjà, mais si cela ne dépendait que de moi je l'aurais réglé moi-même. Est-ce que tu me le promets ? _fit de nouveau le Lord avec une voix glaciale

_Qu'allons nous faire avant tout ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qui m'attend non ?_ rétorqua l'élève

_Un entraînement intensif à tout niveau pour assurer une meilleure défense pour le combat car je te le dis Harry, le monde va plonger dans le chaos,_ affirma Voldemort qui se redressa dans son fauteuil

_Un combat ? Mais contre qui ? le monde a déjà connu le chaos lors de votre règne de terreur, _rugit l'élève

_Je ne suis rien face au danger qui guette le monde aujourd'hui, mais il est temps que tu le saches, promet moi Harry, _insista le maître

Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui répondit

_Je vous le promets si je dois tout faire pour protéger les personnes que j'aime_

_D'accord, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je voulais entrer dans cette confrérie, donc j'ai accepté le duel du chef. Et comme tu pouvais t'y attendre,_fit il en adressant un sourire à Harry, _il m'a battu. Mais je n'ai pas baissé le bras, j'avais réussi à infiltrer les membres qui m'avaient affirmé qu'aucun d'eux n'avait battu ce mage c'est pour cela qu'il était le chef tout court. Je ne pus lui demander une revanche mais il m'avait contacté au bout de 6 mois qu'il me trouvait assez fort pour devenir l'un de ses subordonnés. Cependant, je ne supporte pas d'être traité ainsi alors j'ai préparé un plan pour le détrôner mais en vain, rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. C'est après cela que j'ai su qu'il avait déjà été battu par mon professeur, Dumbledore lui-même il y a 28 ans de cela, en 1945, il se nomme Gellert Grindelwald. Il a décidé de se mettre à l'assaut du monde entier. Je suis revenu ici pour lui échapper mais une autre guerre m'attendait. Heureusement que j'ai appris des choses durant mon intégration, vient de cela ma capacité à ressusciter les morts. Nous devons nous préparer Harry, l'Europe est déjà à sa portée._

_Vous voulez dire que Grindelwald veut devenir le maître du monde ? _fit Harry en pouffant de rire alors que Voldemort avait la rage au visage car il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, _voyons je crois me souvenir que vous aussi, vous en aviez l'intention, _reprit il en mettant son index sur les lèvres et l'air songeant

_Assez, je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter Harry ! _ hurla Jedusor qui se leva de son siège

_Adressez vous à une autre personne, parce que moi, je n'ai rien à avoir avec ce Grindelwald, les gens du ministère seront ravis de vous servir ! _poursuivit le filleul de Black en se dirigeant vers la porte

_Reste ici ! _fit de nouveau Voldemort, _tu ne vois pas que nous devons vraiment nous allier ?_

_Non, pas du tout ! Vous avez du pouvoir, ressuscitez Dumbledore, il pourra vous aider mais moi non, j'ai mieux à faire ! _ lui jeta-t-il à la figure

_Certes je peux ressusciter mais pas Dumbledore, il est mort depuis des années alors que mon pouvoir est limité pour les morts de moins de 2 ans, _déclara le Lord

_Intéressant comme pouvoir, mais je ne vous aiderai pas ! _fit le Gryffondor en le regardant d'un œil noir et en tenant la poignée de la porte avec sa main, _tout ce que je veux c'est vivre normalement_

_Je suis ton maître Potter, obéis moi, _cria Voldemort

Mais à la vitesse de l'éclair Harry lui donna une droite plus puissante qui le fit tomber par terre. Voldemort hurla de douleur tandis que Harry se jetait sur lui.

_Je ne suis pas votre serviteur, et …_fit il en faisant pleuvoir des coups sur la face de jedusor , _je vous déteste, vous avez tués mes parents et tout ceux que j'aime, vous…vous, _puis il lui donna le coup final avec une autre droite

Harry se releva, le visage couvert de sueur. Malefoy entra dans la pièce attiré par les lamentations de son maître, le voyant à terre il brandit sa baguette vers Harry qui recula. Voldemort essuya son nez sanglant et émit des rires.

_Hahahahahaha, il est très fort Lucius, _fit il encore dans ses rires insensés

_Comment ? _demanda Malefoy qui était étonné de la réaction de Voldemort tout en fixant Harry avec sa baguette.

_Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait ! Moi Lord Voldemort, k.o par Potter le survivant juste avec la force de ses bras ! hahahaha, très marrant ! _reprit Jedusor en se relevant

_Mais maître, vous devez le punir, il vous a agressé, c'est intolérable, _rétorqua le mangemort

_Combien de fois faut il que je te répète de ne pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, un mot de plus et je te châtierai, _cria t-il envers son serviteur en reprenant la baguette que Lucius avait à la main

_Tiens Harry, tu as maintenant ta baguette, _disait le maître en la tendant vers son élève, _nous pouvons y aller avant le coucher du soleil_

Harry reprit sa baguette et jeta un regard sombre au père de Drago. Voldemort s'avança vers la porte.

_Allons y Harry ! _fit il.


End file.
